


Midnight ice thawed by spring green and rain

by Melloweren99 (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mental Instability, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Melloweren99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a 26 year old who is stable on his feet,  but one day after his best friend sets him up on a blind date he meets a bright eyed brat. Yukio okumura who is also a friend of Levi happens to meet the bright eyed brat in a chance encounter.  With Eren conflicted about who to choose he chooses wrong and finds out Yukio is emotionally detached sometimes. With one relationship that failed will Eren want to start over fresh. Giving his heart over to Levi is that the only decision he can make? In love you make the choice that you will regret the least. Will Eren make that choice or is safe to say that fate has lamentations mapped out for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looking down at a adonis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here so excuse me if my writing seems amateur and if you have any suggestions just contact me.Italics are the thoughts of a specific character , bold font is used to indicate that a character is yelling . This is a male x male fanfic read at your own discretion . If you have any complaints at least be nice about it .the " " are when a character is speaking .

  * Levi
  * Why Levi ever tolerated the precense of that crazy woman Hange was a mystery to all who knew Levi .He was calm , collected , organized , and hated getting dirty in any way , shape or form. Hange always loved doing experiments that required her to get dirty , and she had atrocious hygiene, at least according to Levi's standard . Levi had ridiculous standards of cleaning , which rivaled even a hospital's standard in his opinion they could stand to learn a few things from Levi . He cracked open his eyes and wiped away that disgusting green gunk that accumulates in the eyes while a person sleeps ,and he yawned wondering why he was up at such a early hour it wasn't even six in the morning yet . There was a loud banging on his door , he wondered what fucking idiot would come knocking at his door this early _, they must have a death wish I swear if they're still there by the time I open the door ..._  Suddenly Hange burst in yelling at the top of her lungs , damn that woman had a set of lungs on her .  **"Levi get up we have to get you ready** "!!! _Ready for what shitty four eyes ? It's not even six ._  She stomped into his room and yanked the covers off "I told you to get up Levi you should've listned .He glares at her "Why are you here shitty glasses ? I don't even care just get out " Hange pouts "now Levi that's not very nice I have a surprise planned for you " . She pulls him out of bed and throws a random pair of clothes at him . "there's no way in hell that I'm wearing this before I take a shower . Hange laughs "fine just hurry up shor...ahhh!" she screeches as Levi kicks her in the knees "Don't even think about insulting my height " . He walks into the bathroom and turns on the hot water scrubbing himself down , who knows the level of sanity in the place where Hange wants to drag him . He finishes up and towels off , silently walking into his room thankful that Hange isn't in there anymore he gets dressed in a coal black shirt and red skinny jeans . After that he dries his hair and does his eyeliner in his usual style . Then the crazy witch herself runs in and makes him spend half a day at the mall stopping to admire every little thing . "Levi , Levi , Levi oh look at that a science kit half off " he says unamused "Hange you have more than twenty of those . " She chuckles and continues admiring it and finally decides on a pair of Science rules socks . Leave it her to drag him around just to buy the most ridiculous object in the store. She drags him down two blocks ."Levi you gotta help me " Hange was once again dragging  him into her affairs, Levi wished they would just put the woman in a mental hospital already. "Remind me again why I have to clean up your damn mess shitty glasses".She grins and keeps dragging Levi down the street" because you love cleaning up messes, midget "Levi glares at her " tch I'm only going because you dragged me here ". They stop in front of a cafe, he tilts his head wondering what the hell they're doing at a small Cafe. Hange enthusiastically shoves him in and the bell rings.The waiter with a name tag that reads Jean comes over" Are you Levi "?He nods and Jean smirks" I'll show you to your table ", Levi scowls wondering what the hell is going on. However he decides to just play along so he can go home sooner.This isn't the first time he'd been dragged off to some place without prior knowledge and compared to the last stunt where she had taken him to a party with teenagers this was an improvement .Out of all his friends {which weren't many because Levi had a shitty attitude } Hange was the most prone to bouts of random impulses which she enjoyed dragging him into her business . There was that one time where Hange had taken him to a strip joint which was a bad idea because Levi was gay and a strip club filled with women wasn't exactly his cup of tea . _Speaking of tea ...._ Levi had run out and needed to get some more at the nice little tea shop which was about ten minutes from his apartment .  _Thier black loose leaf tea is really good , I wonder if they have any of my usual mango apple tea or some of that delicious mandarin green tea ?_ That time Hange took him to the strip club was somewhat entertaining only because of her reaction to his questionable sexuality . He still remembered her exact reaction  _"Levi ...your gay ...how the fuck did I not notice this ?!"she even spit out her drink all over some blondes face . Which is how they met Erwin the smart-ass who was now his boss ._ Not that Levi didn't enjoy the company of "commander eyebrows " but he would never admit to it . How the hell Hange managed to make Levi care about her and Erwin,  Levi had yet to figure out . he was not a person who bonded easily and many of his subordinates are scared shitless of him . Not that he blamed them his past didn't exactly mold him into people friendly materiel . If anything he was anti-social and emotionally detached a fact that his therapist who happened to also be named Carla frequently brought up . That woman was annoyingly persistent . Back to the present Levi finally notices a lanky brunette sitting at his table . 



* * *

**_Eren_ **

He pressed the button on his alarm clock it was his day off he didn't need the damn thing beeping before eleven in the morning , call him lazy but he needed his sleep which he barely got becuase of recent thoughts which huanted him at night . He'd unintentionally given away his sexuality {he liked guys , what could he say ?} to his parents who were not sure what to think of the new situation , at least his mother was supportive saying "It's alright I'm not mad just surprised ." His father however flipped out on him in a rather unpleasant manner . **Flashback -Eren**   **was**   **invited** **over to his parent's house for dinner and he was rather nervous his parents had yet to find out his sexuality which was questioned all throughout of high school . He pulled up at their house and let himself in "Mom, Dad I'm home , he smiles . His Mother Carla greets him warmly "Hi, honey It's been a while " he smiles sheepishly "You know I don't mean to ignore you but with work and everything going on I barely have any free time " Grisha his father walks in "If you cared you would do something to ensure you could visit more often , maybe you could sacrifice some of your free time nad not be fucking selfish for once in your life " Carla grimices feeling the tension in the air "Dinner's ready you two " she takes Eren's hand and leads him there he sits down pissed off, _why the hell do I get the feeling that my own dad hates my guts ._ They eat and Grisha asks if Eren has a girlfriend yet "So Eren have you found the one yet , the girl , anyone special " ? he casually replies "No but I'll tell you when I find him " Grisha turns red "Him?!You don't mean , don't tell me your ...." _Shit what the fuck did I just do ? Did I just confess to my father , did I just accidently come out of the closet ?_ Eren nods and Grisha turns purple "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FUCKING FAGGOT , WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS !YOU DAMN DISGUSTING EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING , I ALWAYS PREFERRED YOUR SISTER MIKASA . WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS SHIT I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME ,BY TELLING ME YOU LIKE TO GET IT IN THE ASS FROM GUYS , YOU FUCKING SLUT GET OUT !NOW , YOUR NOT MY SON FORGET ABOUT YOUR INHERITANCE I HATE YOU !" Eren turns pale but he rapidly goes from shocked to extremely pissed off "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO QUESTION**  **MY** **MOTIVES , I'M LIKE THIS , I DISGUST YOU ? WELL YOU DISGUST ME , JUST BECAUSE OF MY SEXUALITY YOU'RE KICKING ME TO THE CURB AND I NEVER EVEN MENTIONED IF I'M SCREWING AROUND WITH PEOPLE "! Eren was kicked out unceremoniously**  

Present -He wiped away a tear remebering all the awful, awful , remarks his own father  had yelled at him while pulling him by his hair and proceeding o kick him out .  _All that's in the past no need to dwell on my miserble past and that horrible excuse of a father ._ Eren sat up scratching his head and yawning , he jumped as he saw himself in the mirror he'd almost forgotten how messy his hair could be in the morning . "Ugh this will take forever to make it look decent " he threw the covers off and shufffled to the bathroom  _hmmm? Should I go to the store today I'm almost out of granola bars and toothpaste , but more importantly those really good granola bars ._ He brushed his teeth then his phone lit up indicating a message from Armin . It said he was coming over in a bit , ten minutes later Armin walked in holding several bags. "hey best friend so I have a surprise for you " . Armin grinned like a maniac and Eren ran for his life ."Eren wait It's a good thing " ! he runs after him knowing he won't be able to catch up to the brunette . Then Jean who was hiding behind his bedroom door { He snuck in when Armin distracted Eren for a while } "Got you suicidal bastard " Jean grins and holds Eren in a tight grip  , Armin walks up out of breath from the short chase . "Eren I promise it's something good , now go take a shower " Eren looks at Armin dubiously  _what the hell could this little devil have planned for today , he was smiling earlier that's not a good sign ._ He's shoved into the bathroom and he takes a short cold shower and blow dries his hair . Outside of the bathroom door Armin is waiting for him to finish up  _just wait until he see's what I have planned for him ._ Eren exits the bathroom in a pair of black boxers "So what's your evil plan mushroom "? Armin hands him a bag "get changed and hurry up " Eren walks to his room only to be pushed in by Jean . "The hell man "! Eren quickly gets changed into a lime green v-neck shirt , blue pants , black shoes , and a black jacket . Strangely enough it works as an outfit he looks himself over in the mirror . "Not bad " , Armin burts into the room "Eren stop admiring your ass and get out here " . Eren turns a deep shade of red " I am not ... what even ... I ... was not ...." Armin giggles .  _How the hell does he manage to have the giggle of a two year old and be so diabolical ?_  Together Jean and Armin drag Eren out into the bitter cold of winter that has set in . Along the way they insisted that this was a case where his help was needed urgently . _What the hell  ,why had Jean insisted he come to this Cafe?  Earlier Armin_ _along with Jean dragged him here claiming the they needed his help . Had they gotten into some  forms of trouble. Why was he dragged here in such a rush none of it made sense._ He grabs Jean's apron "why the hell did you bring me here" and the bastard has the audacity to smirk as a short raven haired male is shoved into the cafe. Eren's  curiosity incites _him_ to observe the handsome stranger. Although he's a bit of a shortie his muscled frame is apparent underneath the coal black shirt that he wears. His eyes are a sharp steely gray and they have a penetrating gaze.His eyes are made even more noticeable by his heavy use of eye liner.  Then the stranger who by the way was dressed in a pair of red skinny jeans started making his way over to Eren and he was being guided by none other than the devil himself that bastard Jean.  Eren started turning a bright shade of red. _Please don't come over here,  please go somewhere else you are totally hot but shit just not today. Come back some other day hot stranger but if you walk over here I'll just embarrass_  myself . He nervously bit his lip,  first being forced down here and now this hot stranger it was almost as if..... _those fucking bastards set this up as a blind date,  no wonder Armin looked so smug when he pushed me out of the house but what the hell was he thinking pairing me up with this midget who happened to be really damn hot._ Just because he thought the stranger was hot did not mean that Armin was right in not telling Eren about the purpose of this outing . Then again that sneaky little shit knew that he wouldn't have come if he'd been told this was a date .  _Now , now you don't even know if this guy is at the wrong table , that could always be a possibility and even if he is here for a date Eren could always call Mikasa to bail him out of a horrible sitution , that's what sisters are for right ._ He checked his phone wondering if he should leave or not , five minutes pass "Uh .... um ... Hi , I'm Eren, then ten minutes . This person didn't seem too enthusiastic to be here he didn't seem to be much of a talker , more of a silent type . He obviously didn't wish to start a conversation with him . If he wanted to talk to him he should have said something five minutes ago , ten minutes after all was along time to stay silent . _If you going to say something say it already ._ "So why are you here because my insane friend dragged me here what's your excuse "  _Should I tell him_ ?Eren bites his lip "My friends set me upon a blind date " Levi gawks at him "You're kidding me "  _Why would I joke about this kind of stuff ?_ "nope , apperently I need to get out more ".The shorter male's mouth curves upward in a almost unoticable smile that lasts for a second and vanishes .  _Well that was strange usually people smile for a bit longer it's almost as if he doesn't want anyone to notice ._ Eren gets up and goes to leave" Well I guess I should go now obviously this is awkward for both of us " then he's pulled closer to the table and he sits down accepting his fate . _Why is he grabbing my sleeve just a second ago he didn't even want to talk to me so what's going on ?_ The shorter male clears his throat "sit down brat I didn't get dragged down here just to waste my time , we might as well talk to get to know each other .  _What the hell who does this guy think he is !_ he's tempetd to kick the guy but he at least has to get his name so he can properly insult him . "So what's your name "?  _Please be something horrendous so I can make an insult out of it ._ "It's Levi "  _Wow that's original ,_ "Like the jeans ?"Eren swears Levi gives him a death glare that would scare the shit out of the joker , he bites his toungue 'S..shit I.. I .... I'm Sorry " Levi stops glaring at him _Stupid brat making fun of me , serves him right to be scared of my glare I'm Surprised he didn't pass out ._ Eren is conflicted  _he's hot but damn is he rude , does he talk like that or is it just to me since I'm a  stranger ?_ Eren crosses his legs and hopes for the best , Levi isn't exactly sociable . 

 

* * *

 Levi sits down at a table where a lanky brunette is already seated . The brunette speaks" Uh.... Um... Hi I'm Eren ". Levi glares at him" So why are you here because my insane friend dragged me here what's your excuse "? Eren hesitates before he answers" my friends set me up on a blind date ". Levi gawks at him" You're kidding me "?he replies in a sarcastic demeanor. " Nope, apparently I need to get out more " He stands up "Well I guess I should go now obviously this is awkward for both of us " Levi grabs his sleeve" sit down brat I didn't get dragged down here just to waste my time, we might as well talk to get to know each other. Eren stares at him with a open mouth "hey brat close your mouth before something flies in" Eren pouts "you shouldn't call people brats when you know if nothing about them" he protests. Levi taps his finger "I'll stop calling you a brat when you pro prove to me that you aren't until then... Eren decides to drop the subject." So you know my name what's yours? " " It's Levi " he answers, short and to the point that exactly his style. " What's your favorite color "Eren asks" black "," favorite drink? " " black coffee ". They continue in this fashion , "Are you alway this rude to people you've just met or is it just me ? Levi is unamused "Tch I don't have to answer you , be glad I'm even talking to you . _He better be glad i'm actully attempting a polite conversation ._ an hour passed Levi was usually a socially awkward person but with Eren who was in no better words a talkative person the conversation flowed easily. The date ended and they exchanged numbers . Levi walks out of the cafe irritated that Hange made him waste his valuable time on a damn brat that wanted to leave at the first sign of trouble. As if he didn't already deal with enough idiots at his workplace. The only memorable detail of that meeting with Eren were his startling green eyes which were in a shade rarely seen outside of nature. It reminded him of the ocean.He unlocks his door and steps into his 2 bedroom apartment and plops down on the couch. Sighing have grabs his towel which was in his bedroom and heads to the bathroom. Steam billows out as he turns on the hit water and gets in. Scrubbing every inch of his body he cleanses himself of the disgusting germs and pathogens that may have been on the surface of the cafe table. Stepping out with a towel around his waist he pushes the door to his bedroom open. Only to find his friend Yukio okumura sitting on his bed. Yukio Okumura one of the most loyal friends he has at one time thay had dated as  a short fling , now he was basically Levi's unofficial best friend , level headed , tolerent , and efficent unlike the numerous idiots that Levi was in command of  .Out of all the people who could have intruded his home , Yukio was not a prime supect just the oppisite he was one of the least unlikely candidates for this type of stunt .  _Unless Erwin sent him here I'm pretty sure that the next words that come out his mouth are going to displease me ._  But first to get rid of this bastard who the hell does he think he is invading Levi's privacy like this .Nobody does shit like this and gets away with it ,  Levi is infamous for his ruthlessness he'll make Yukio run the day he was born. Damn brat just surprise him like this . 

* * *

"What the fuck"!?he yells pissed off at the intrusion. Yukio pushes his glasses up with his index finger. " there was a emergency that requires urgent attention "Levi furrows his brow"and you couldn't fucking call me instead of randomly breaking into my house"?! Yukio's face turns red" it's a emergency. Levi scowls and gives Yukio his trademark death glare "what's the emergency kid genius"? The younger male crosses his left hand over his right folding them in his lap _really hope Levi doesn't murder him on the spot , what the hell was Erwin thinking sending me to the lair of this beast if I get hurt I'm going to demand workers comp._ " Erwin says there's been a mix up in the package necessary for our transaction which as you know is vital to keep the company afloat, he needs you to get it back from the company that accidentally received it "He tenses waiting for Levi's response" tch, some people can't even do their shitty jobs and then I have to complicate my life to fix their God damned screw ups. "So is that a yes or no?". "That was a yes, you shitty four eyes" Yukio scrunches his eyebrows together "there's no need to call me that Levi can you for once in your life can you refrain from using your vulgar nicknames " . Levi narrows his eyes "Tch as if shitty four eyes now go away I have to get dressed so I can go retrieve the package or Erwin might finally fire me ". Yukio runs out of the room glad that ordeal is over who knows what might happen if he'd stayed longer than he did .He walks back home down the usual path of darwin and knalle , he looses his balance and trips face first onto the concrete . Loud footsteps are coming his way and he looks up to see a tall , brunette who's holding out his hand . He takes it "Thank you ...." _I wonder what his name is , should I ask him , Eventually I have to thank him for helping me . That was awfully nice of him , is he usually like this , does he always help radom strangers who trip and fall ?_ "Do you always Help strangers who fall , and also what's your name "? Eren scratches his left ear "Um It's Eren and it was no problem to help you , I don't always but you were there and you fell sooo.... _Just hurry up and tell me your name let's get this over with_ Yukio smiles earnestly . "Well anyways thanks again, my name is Yukio " Eren smiles back "wow that sounds weird is that foriegn ?" he blushes deeply when he realizes how rude that must have sounded  _leave it to me to turn a normal conversation into an accidental insult what the fuck is wrong with me ?_ Yukio just smiles politely "Why , yes it is , it's japanese and means man of snow in kanji " _Awww looks at him he's adorable._ Eren blushes a light pink tinting his cheek" Sorry if I insulted you,it's just I.......I'm just very awkward around people ". Yukio chuckles" it's alright I'm used to it "Eren puts his hands behind his back" so why are you in such a rush "Yukio frowns" my friend Levi is angry with me "Eren's right eyebrow goes up _I wonder if it's the same Levi from this morning,  nah no way we must be talking about a different person perhaps we are maybe not should I ask? Hmm,  maybe I should._ While Eren is pondering this Yukio takes out a pen and grabs Eren's hand "here's my number it's your reward for helping me up" he blushes "Uh it was nothing...." and he is left standing in the middle of the sidewalk one phone number richer.


	2. Deciding between the ocean and the mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his chance encounter with Yukio okumura Eren begins to develop a sort of crush on him . Levi finds out and at first doesn't really care . With a confusing love life will a sucessful couple {Sasha and Connie ] help Eren make the decision that's best for him . In love there is no right or wrong just the decision that you'll regret the least .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Sasha are introduced in this chapter ,Yukio will be a bit more outgoiing than he is in the manga and anime so if any of his actions seem a bit out of line that's because of me . Enjoy , underlined text is when the characters are texting each other it will aslo have a * before it any type of online communication will also use the * Also Levi was supposed to pick up the package but he got Yukio to do it for him.

* * *

**Eren**

_Did I just get a hot guys number_   , he looks at his hand just to make sure it wasn't all some sort of twisted fantasy or a delusion .   He walks way putting Yukio's number into his phone . His phone beeps indicating a message from Armin *  so how was the date :) ? Eren sighs , that little devil knew that he hated meeting new people especially if said people were rude to him . "Why do I get all the grumpy ones " he says to himself . *The date went pretty well :p . _That blondie is going to get it when I go home ._  *Like how well did it go , Eren you've got to give me some details man :(*. *Fine fine I'll tell you ... *Tell me now !  *It went good , we talked , bonded , I found out that he loves tea *Really , wow ok I guess that's good , are you ever going to go on another date with him *Maybe , probably he was really hot and once I got the conversation started he was pretty intresting . Eren finally gets home and plops down on his couch and turns on his laptop typing in his password with one hand and with the other he takes off his shoes .Checking his E-mail he notices that his boss Ryujii told him that although it was his day off * Eren I would really appreciate if you showed up at the office one of our packages isn't ours it got delivered to us by accident so if you could drop it off to a exchange point where a agent from the Smith industries will be waiting , thanks * You'v _e got to be kidding me , it's my day off and he springs this on me , he's lucky he's my boss or I would gladly kick his ass for making me do this ._ He gets up pissed off that he has to do this errend for Ryujii , how the hell did this even happen ? His boss is usually a very organized individual who keeps the Sugaro industry running smoothly . Eren replies *Sure , I'll do it just give me the place and time of the meeting * His boss quickly sends him the location and time it's at two thirty at a plaza near Sina pizzeria , the package is in his locker at work all he has to do is retrieve the object , take it to the agent , and finish the job .   _Why me and why now of all times ?_ he puts on a suit reserved for meetings with important clients  _I am meeting up witha agent of the Smith industries after all ._ he goes to his work locker and takes out the package  _It seems kinda heavy I wonder what's inside of it ?_  He gets in his car and drives for 20 minutes before getting to his destination .  _Hmm Iwonder which agent will come to pick up the package ?_ Eren gets out of his car and parks it on the curb  "Where the hell is this agent I have things to do which include sleeping " he mutters to himself . Then he sees a tall , raven haired person walking twoard him he seems familiar . Finally the agenet from Smith industries gets to the plaza when he does Eren splutters "Y..Yukio"! . Yukio smiles pleasently "Yes , I'm here for the package , which was sent to Sugaro industries by mistake " . Eren just stares at him  _What are the fucking chances of running into him twice in one day ?_ "So ... you're the agent that they sent "? he stands awkwardly waiting for a answer . "Yeah I am , so do you have it "? . "Um ... Yeah " Eren takes the package out of his bag  "Here , have a nice day " . Yukio nods politely and flashes Eren a smile "See you some other time then " . Eren walks to his car astounded that he met the same stranger {well not now } in one day . After getting in his car he drives home , glad that he can just relax for the remainder of the day . "Home sweet home " he says to himself after opening the door to his apartment . His phone rings , it's a call from Levi  "Hey brat I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my apartment in 3 days I'm going to invite a frined over so you better be polite ". He hangs up , "What the fuck was that " ? _He randomly calls me is rude as fuck and wants me to come ove to his house ?_

**The next day**

Eren gets home from work at which he voiced his complaints to his boss for yesterdays stunt , to which his boss Ryujii apologized . After changing into something more comfortable he decides to go out for a walk . "It's dusk my favorite time of day " he pulls out his phone and texts Yukio *Hey Yuki-chan what's up *   *Not a lot , what about you ?*     *Just walking in the park * He doesn't get a response even after 3 minutes. Suddenly he bumps into something hard and firm he looks up and see's Yukio "Hey Yukio what a strange coincedence what brings you to this particular park "?  _Really way to go Eren of course you would ask him the weirdest possible question_ "I live pretty close to here what about you Eren why are you here "? "I love walking at dusk when there are hardly any people around " The pair keep walking "what's your favorite season Yuki-chan "? "It's winter " "Why"? "because there's snow and I can cuddle with people " he looks off into the distance and zones out . Eren pokes his shoulder , no reaction , he pokes his side , again no reaction . Then he grabs his hand and laces his fingers with Yukio's who finally reacts by squeezing his hand and they just sit there stealing glances at each other . Then it starts raining and Yukio starts to get up but Eren refuses to budge . "Come on Eren you're getting soaked " he sneezes and sniffles "Am not " . Yukio picks him up and carries him to his car with one hand he holds Eren as if he weighed nothing and with the other he opens the passenger door . Eren shivers and puts on his seat belt , "Eren what's your adress "? The lanky brunette looks up at him "Trying to make a move already "? he asks jokingly . "No...no I just need to get you home "  _This kid will be the death of me_ "It's 4587 Darwin street " he drives to the apartment complex and walks Eren up to the third floor "Take care Eren " . "You to Yuki-chan " Yukio walks to his car and Eren walks into his apartment immediatly after taking a shower he goes to bed . 

 

* * *

**2 days later Eren**

He brushes through his hair , which looks like he just got out of bed , which he didn't actually . He'd gotten up hours ago at 9 but he wasn't supposed to be at Levi's apartment until 3 and it was only 2:30 .  _Fuck I'm just going to go over there right now , if he complains because I came to early too bad he's gonna have to deal wih it ._ He puts on his shoes and walks to Levi's apartent funny thing his possible love intrest lives 5 minutes from him . He gets to Levi's apartment and knocks on the door "Levi , you there "? Levi opens the door "Come in brat , you're here early " he lifts a dainty eyebrow . Eren blushes sort of emberassed "I was ... I mean ... uh .. " Levi chuckles "Just sit down bright eyes " Eren sits down on the couch and notices someone else is in the apartment mainly due to a voice coming from the kitchen . "Hey Levi did you need anything "! the mysterious visitor yells  "No I don't now get your ass out of the kitchen and come meet Eren "! . The mysterious stranger steps into the living room and it's Yukio . Yukio's eyes widen noticebly " Eren what are you doing here " he sits on the couch next to him " Levi invited me of course  " Yukio bites his lip "So you know Levi " ? Eren nods "yep I met him some days ago and here I am " He spreads his arms out "So what about you , what are you doing her Yukio "? the taller male shifts preparing to answer the question "I'm one of Levi's friends , we've been friends for a while " Eren nods processing the information , then Levi walks in "Oi shitty brat you didn't mention that you knew Yukio " Eren crosses his legs "Well we met 3 days ago , we bumped into each other and we became friends " Yukio nods confirming that what Eren was saying was  true . Levi narrows his eyes to slits "So do you guys get along very well " Eren starts to get nervous "yeah why "? Levi walks closer to Eren  _I'll teach that shitty brat to question my motives , he has me why shoud he need Yukio , wait what the fuck am I thinking I don't even care about him right ..._ Fortunetly the doorbell rings and Levi answers it "Hello Baldie and Potato girl " Sasha frowns "Hey I thought we said we'd never speak of that again "! Connie tightens his grip around her waist "Yeah and I'm not bald it's a buzz cut " he protests . "Tch whatever just get in here " Sasha steps in and laughs "wow Levi I see your apartment is as clean as ever " Levi glares at her " Just because I live in a apartment doesn't mean I live in a pig sty you brat ". Connie shrugs and sits on the other couch "Your so serious Levi learn to lossen up a bit " . Eren watches the exchange between the three friends _They must be really good friends if they can talk to each other like that_. Yukio scoots closer to Eren "So Eren what do you like to do in your free time " he sits there thinking for a while "Well I like to go biking and fishing " Yukio looks at Eren's smooth , sun - kissed skin  _No wonder his skin is so tan_. Eren has had a long day and is slightly tired from all the stress he's been under lately , he leans his head on Yukio's shoulder  _His hair is so soft_. "Eren are you alright " he says with a hint of worry in his voice . "Yeah I'm just a bit tired , can I just stay like this i'm really comfy " Yukio nods "Yes , I don't mind " Eren's head which is resting on Yukio's shoulder slides down and he falls asleep on Yukio with his head in Yuki-chans lap . Yukio is surprised by this and he turns to look at Sasha mouthing the words "what should I do "? . She smiles "just let him sleep he must be tired " he nods and starts petting Eren's hair and Levi comes back in {he'd left to get everyone drinks } "What the hell are you doing "! Levi yells at Yukio adn waking up Eren who looks up sleepily "Hmm wha....what's going on "? He nuzzles into Yukio still half asleep "Why are you yelling Levi "? Yukio helps Eren sit up "You were asleep Eren on my lap of all places and Levi kind of finds that innapropriate for the circumstances " Eren sticks out his lower lip in a pout "But Yukio I was only sleeping " he whines  _he sounds and looks adorable_ "I know Eren but it's not my apartment , you'll have to talk with Levi about that " Levi sighs "fine brat keep sleeping , see if I care " Eren stands up feeling one of his mood swings approaching "All I was doing was sleeping , you act like I did something wrong "! Levi furrows his eyebrows "Look here bright eyes don't fucking yell at me in my apartment "! Eren gets ready to punch Levi "You bastard "! Connie springs up and holds Eren back "Hey Eren just sit down " , he sits down and huffs angrily . "Whatever " , Levi drags Eren into the kitchen "Brat you need to learn to hold back " . With his mood swing toning down Eren nods and closes his eyes . "You ok bright eyes " Eren opens his eyes "You didn't call me brat" the shorter man looks down trying to hide his blush "and that matters why "? "No reason but are you blushing "? Levi smacks Eren across the face "What the hell was that "! Eren shoves Levi into the counter and leans over him "Midgets should't go around hitting people " Levi  keeps that blank  expression on his face only his eyes reflecting his silent fury . He shoves Eren and changes their positions "Brat you shouldn't make of fun of people who can beat your ass anyday ". He punches Eren in the stomach "Ow ...what the ...hell ".  _Did he just ...punch me ? Talk about hard to be friends with ._ Eren limps out of the kitchen and stands in a corner , Yukio walks over and ruffles his hair "You alright Eren "? he nods "Yeah I just didn't expect him to be so negative , he was so pleasent some days ago ". Yukio smirks "Levi has his good and bad days it's just his bads are intense so he takes them out on people". Eren looks up at Yukio {who's "5'11' compared to Eren who's only "5'7" } "So he's a jackass to everyone or is it just me " Yukio pullls Eren even closer "He's always harsher with people he doesn't love , he's being nice or trying to " Eren stands up on his tiptoes and gives Yukio a peck on the cheek but Sasha calls Yukio and he turns causing the kiss intended for his face to land on his lips .Yukio instinctively reacts by moving his lips against Eren's earning him a deep groan from the shorter male . "Mmmm Yukio " Eren pulls away cheeks flushed red with a smile , which he tries to hide . "Yes Eren "? Eren looks down "Nothing " Yukio grabs his face with both hands "Just say the words Eren , I know you want to " Eren wraps his arms around Yukio's neck "Yukio it's way too soon we just met we need to get to know each other better " Yukio nods understanding "Of course , we take as much time as we need there's no reason to rush this " Eren hugs Yukio even tighter and Yukio takes the oppurtunity to steal a kiss from Eren who doesn't complain .Eren shivers and tries to suppress it , Yukio frowns " I knew you might get sick after the other day in the park " he shakes his head . "It's not your fault Yukio I just happened to get sick " Yukio scofffs at him "We both know it's because you got soaking wet at the park , you should go home" Eren shakes his head "No , I'm fine " Levi walks in and scowls "If you're sick brat go home I hate germs " Eren starts to feel light headed "Sure whatever if you want me to " he replies weakly . He proceeds to walk 4 steps and faints . Yukio and Levi run over but Levi gets there first "Hey brat wake up " Eren doesn't respond he's unconcious , Sasha and Connie run in after hearing the thump of Eren's body hitting the floor . Sasha starts to call a ambulance but Yukio stops her "he hates hospitals " he explains earning a questioning glance from everyone . Levi picks Eren up and lays him on the sofa waiting for the bright eyed brat to wake up .  _Wake up soon you shitty ass brat ._

* * *

 Eren wakes up three hours later disoriented and scared not remembering very well what happened .  "What the hell happened"? He groans feeling as if someone has stuffed his head with cotton .Levi props him up on some pillows" You passed out on my floor bright eyes"Eren plays with the key around his neck "oh, that's unusual" he mumbles under his breath sarcastically. To which he he receives a withering glare from Levi and surprisingly also from Yukio.  "What " ? he asks confused as to why he recieved such withering glares especially from Yukio . "It's nothing you brat " he sits up and Yukio holds him up "Careful it's only been about three hours you shouldn't over exert yourself . Eren sqeaks as Levi picks him bridal style "Hey "! He keeps walking and places Eren on his bed "You're going to be staying here until you recover brat " Yukio walks into the room and places a stray strand of hair in its place "Unless he wants to stay at my place , after all he does know me better". The raven haired man glances at Eren who shakes his head "There's your answer shitty glasses " . Yukio walks out somewhat dissapointed that he wasn't chosen . "Levi why did you let me stay here "? he starts to give up but Levi pushes him back on the bed "I let you stay here so you can recover it would be rude to let you die "  _It's nice to know he cares_ "Oh ok" . He rolls back over and puts the blankets over his head but Levi pulls them back suddenly " Go take a shower "  _Is he kidding me_ , "Oi shitty brat you've been on the floor so gotake a shower because you are not sleeping in my bed while you're this filthy " Eren grunts incoherently and gets up "Damn fine , but do you have any spare towels becauseI wasn't expecting to stay this long " Levi digs around in his closet and throws him a green towel "There brat go take a shower you need it " The brunette makes his way to the bathroom and turns on the water and strips then he gets in .  _What the hell he's making me take a damn shower with his standards the floors are spotless why do I have to agree to that clean freaks rules , oh right I passed out on his floor so apperently I owe it to him ._ Eren finishes up washing himslef and turns off the water with one hand and he grabs the towel with the other hand . "Stupid clean freak " suddenly the door opens revealing a very bare Eren to none other than Levi who can't help but stare at his body .  _Hot fucking damn this brat is ....his body is amazing ,_ Eren blushes various shades of red and quickly covers himself "um... Levi did you ... did you need anything "he looks down wanting to sink into the ground "Yeah after you get dressed do you want something to eat "? Eren nods quickly "yes that woulde be great thanks for considering me Levi "  the shorter man scoffs "tch it isn't for you I'm kind of hungry and have the preparations out so I might as well offer you some " Eren smiles "Oh well thanks anyways for offering " Levi walks closer to Eren backing him up into a corner "Levi what are you doing " ? Levi steps even closer and closes the space that's in between them and presses his lips to Eren's who is at first unresponsive in his suprise "L..Le...Levi" _Is this for real .... Levi is kissing me why ?_. Eren moves his lips in sync with Levi's who just pushes him back further into the wall . "Yes brat "? Levi nips at his lower lip asking for entrance and Eren opens his mouth letting him explore the crevices of his mouth . Their toungues intertwine and thier lips move ardenty against each other .Eren's towel falls off but Levi continues to kiss him moving down to his collar bone and he moves up to his neck where he sucks and bites earning various intresting sounds from Eren "Nghh ahh L..Levi nghhh" Eren's knees give out and he falls but Levi catches him "I forgot that you're still weak from being sick " Eren pants and reaches for the towel exhuasted but Levi wraps him in a bath robe and helps him up . _He just did that what's his problem I thought .... he hated me ,_ Levi leads him to the kitchen and starts making something which Eren doesn't recognize the ingridients to , his head falls onto the kitchen table and he closes his eyes a headache is already starting to form behind his eyes . Minutes later he feels someone shaking him awake "Mhmmm whaaat "? he groans sleepily Levi sets a platter of crossiants in front of him " Bon appetite brat " Eren grins and goes to grab one but his hand is slapper away and he's handed a knife and fork .  he gingerly accepts and places a crossiant on his plate "Thanks Levi ' he nods and grabs a crossiant of his own . They eat and Levi makes him go brush his teeth while he washes the dishes  after that they go to sleep Eren notices that Levi changed the bedsheets . He lays down and just as he's about to drift into sleep he feels the matress dip and hears a sigh indicating that someone else is on the bed with him . _I thought he would sleep in the guestroom or on the sofa or that he would make me sleep on the sofa ._ These are his last thoughts before he falls asleep . 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist , bet you didn't expect Yukio to get along so well with Eren . Don't worry they will eventually be a couple but then ....? I leave you with that cliff hanger


	3. The days that followed and learning to love him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his incident of passing out at Levi's house Eren is stuck at his house until he gets better . Levi so far managed to confuse the hell out of Eren . What could thier previous make-out session mean well more like a kiss a very good kiss. Will Yukio come around and disrupt the delicate balance that Levi and Eren have right now or will they continue top slowly but surely bulid a realtionship that will surpass the odds that fate may have set for both of them .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some fluff eventually but later on it will get good sorry if it took a long time to post I've been busy with exams and life but Ereri is important too. Thus could be triggering for some individuals read at your own discretion. Eren is angsty and pissed off Levi is pissed off and caught off guard.

 

What day is is it , why am in a str _angers bed oh yeah I remeber now I'm staying at Levi's apartment ._ He moves his legs from underneath the covers. Then he gets up trying not to disturb Levi who he assumes is asleep. Eren goes to the bathroom and washes his face pondering the events of yesterday _what was that is Levi insane what is he trying to start  he can't just start something like that and leave me like that all flustered that cheeky bastard._ He slams the bathroom door and goes to sit in the living room.  "Damn midget needs to let me go home I have a job".Levi sneaks up behind him and kicks the sofa

" Calm down brat I called in to your job and reported that you're sick " _or rather I reported it to Erwin and he called Ryujii ._ Eren gives Levi a smile who's brightness rivals the suns. "Thanks Levi again I appreciate what you're doing for me and I was wondering if..."   _should I ask him will he even let me go home. "_ Yes brat what is it"?" Is there a chance that I could go home today "?  Levi's face which usually sits in a somewhat frown turns upward into a frightening grin" Of course you can go home brat " Eren gives a sigh of relief " If you let me tell Yukio about our little incident yesterday " Eren freezes in place and tries to contain his anger while Levi smirks  "

Do you think I haven't noticed the odd attraction between you and shitty four eyes "  Levi grabs a piece of his hair and pulls it up forcing Eren to look up at him  " I've seen the way you look at him,  the way you relax when he's close to you and the idiotic expression you get when you talk to him " Levi glares at Eren " So unless you want me to reveal to him what we did yesterday you'll stay here until you recover,  understand "?  Eren nods his head and gets pushed onto the sofa. _Fuck Levi how dare he threaten him with that little secret and he started it. "_ Fine I guess I'll stay here until I recover if you want me to stay that bad" Levi glares at him "Listen here brat the only attractive feature that you have are your eyes" _Even if I  tried to make that colors with paint I couldn't .  "_

So I do have attractive features"? Eren asks arrogantly to which Levi pins him down " Don't forget I still have that little secret hanging above you're conscience" Levi whispers in his ear giving it a rough nip making Eren shudder at the sudden intimate contact."Could you not "Eren pushes Levi off of him roughly " I **hate** being touched by **strangers**. Levi quickly gets off of Eren showing no outward Emotions but inside is a different story _shitty brat making me feel like this am I.... a stranger to him?_ He makes his way outside and slams the front door.

 He walks down the stairs and walks around the city _am I not good enough again,  I thought he would be different shitty brat he's just like the rest of those shitty boyfriends I've had why did I think he was different._ Levi punches the wall and cleans his hand with hand sanitizer.

_What does it matter anyways he's just some brat that I had the chance of meeting it's not like I'll let him get any closer. What's the point of even trying  this time it'll end up just like last time.Shit stop thinking like that,  did I take my antidepressants today or yesterday and even more importantly my anxiety medicine._

His chest starts tightening uncomfortably and he puts a hand on it clutching his jacket. _Too many..... fucking... . p.... people... need to get home._ He stumbles home and runs to the medicine drawer fumbling with the handle. A hand moves his from the handle and yanks the drawer open Levi quickly grabs his medicines and pours two of each into his palm and he hurriedly pours a glass of water in a mug.  Downing the water and the pills he stands there trying to catch his breath after a few minutes he finally registers that the hand that opened the drawer for him belonged to none other than.... "Eren"?

 He turns around and looks at the lanky young man. " Yes Levi did you need anything "? Levi shakes his head and Eren moves forward embracing him in an unwanted hug. " L....let me...go Eren" Eren keeps hugging him "That's the first time you've called me by my name instead of shitty brat or bright eyes" Levi smiles but it vanishes in an instant.  "Tch whatever bright eyes". _Damm brat why did I let him see me like that? He didn't need to see me like....that I'm not some weakling like him I'm better he's just some brat. "_ Levi you're so much more beautiful when you smile not that you're not beautiful now but you get the idea right"

Eren picks up Levi and sits him on the sofa "better"? Levi nods and tenses up as Eren sits next to him" Levi what was that,  why did you freak out like that "?  _It's like he was a completely different person , I hope it's not what I suspect because then Levi truly does know what suffering is_ "That was nothing Eren , I didn't want anyone to see me especially someone like you " he puts a pale hand on his forehead "What do mean by that " Eren asks him in an offended tone "Someone like me , what does that mean Levi" Eren scruches his face into a expression of displeasure 

 _Shit what do I tell the brat I can't tell him that by someone like him I meant someone who has a future it would be selfish to drag him into this hell that I call life , to keep him here and make himlistne to my life story ha as if he would stay he's just like all the others it's just a matter of time ..._ "Eren there are things that people shouldn't know about each other no matter how close they are "  _I hope the brat takes the hint and gets the hell out of here before he regrets it ._ "Levi I think I know what just happened but I don't want to pry ... because then it means that you ....that you are like me in more than one way in the one thing I don't want you to have in common with me because someone like you shouldn't have to suffer" _What is he talking about there's no way that Eren has them to ...not him , he's too cheerfful so full of life . "_ What are you talking about Eren you're just talking random shit don't pretend that you understand what's going on , you have no Idea you shitty ass brat "

Eren grits his teeth and grabs Levi's hand  "I don't know what's going on are you fucking kiddding me "! "It's so obvious because guess what Levi "? "I also get panic attacks because of anxiety , I hate going out in crowds on certain days , sometimes I feel as if the world is out to get me wherever I go , sometimes I want to curl up and die on the spot , if I don't take my meds I get suicidal " he pauses to take a breath his frame shuddering "So I have a pretty good idea of what happened " Levi is left spechless for one of the few times in his life  "No , you're lying there's no way a superficial brat like you could have those problems you're not like me .... you can't " _He can't be not him if he is ...._

Eren turns livid "Why don't you believe me  it's not as if I would lie is it so hard to get through your mind that I'm so messed up that I depend on my meds to make it through the day " _Why won't he just accept it_  . Levi looks down as he says "I refuse to accept this blatant lie because if it's true if I allowed myself to believe that someone as beautiful as you is as fucked up as me then I would go insane it's injustice that you have those problems on your shoulders , long story short my reality would shatter " Eren puts Levi on his lap and shows him the scars on his arms that will never fade Levi's eyes widen and he traces them "Eren when was this , for how long , why "? _What could have shattered himto the point of resorting to such a painful coping mechanism ._ Eren tenses "I'd rather not talk about my past " he wraps his arms around Levi

"Earlier you mentioned that if you believed in my truth your reality would be shattered but if you think about it what is reality but a human concept , each individual creates their own reality which exists only for a moment but as time passes reality for each individual reality is warped Levi let yourself believe in my truth and let me warp your reality" "Even if just for a moment of your life forget all that's huanted you , allow yourself to get lost within passions and interest live not just to exist but live for others as well there are a lot of people who love you Levi so please just live for now and for as long as you can "

Levi softly laughs " for  a brat that wasn't bad my opinion of you has changed if only a bit but you remind me of someone before they changed someone who used to be so similar such a shitty brat but now he's just a stuck up prick "  _that damn Yukio why am I remembering him now of all times , oh that's right because this scene is all too familiar it's happened before he told me to live for others and for myself but those were the words that ended it all but now these words are the beggining of something that frightens even me something unpredictable that could have disaterous consequences as well as unintended benefits but If I don't try how will I evevr know ._

Eren sets Levi down on the couch " I'm guessing you used to date that certain someone" Levi nods " yeah he was flawless in my eyes but ater all that happened he decided it was in his best interests to end the relationship " Eren doesn't know what to say to that so instead he pats Levi on the back "He sounds like a horrible person if he left you like that if he took the decision all on his own"   _if only the brat knew that someone who he's calling horrible is the very person who will break his heart if he continues like that. "_ Eren you should know of something before you try to start anything with Yukio"  he puts a pale hand on Eren's shoulder "What's hold I know then before starting this"  "Me and Yukio have a history together" 

* * *

 

Eren looks at him in disbelief "you and him have have a history but that's..."   "sounds unimaginable right"  Eren nods his eyes wide in confusion "He was the one that left me like this brat"  he clasps his hands together "Why would he do that Yukio is a good person right he can't be that mean there must have been been a good reason right"  Levi glares at him "there was was a reason just not a good one in my opinion"  he runs a hand through his undercut "He was perfect in my eyes he made me forget that I hated romantic and sappy shut,  I barely took my messages while I was with him but then it all went to shit"  

  "What happened then Levi,  what were his reasons"?  The short man sighs" work reasons " he says bluntly to which Eren is shocked " He dumped you because of work reasons "! _that's bullshit Yukio I can't believe you would do that  what work could possibly be more than a loved one that was a selfish move you bastard "_ Yeah apparently he got a promotion that would take up a lot of his time in just perspective it was the right thing to do"  Eren has a look of hurt,  disbelief,  and hatred on his face "That bastard I'm going to kill him when I see him again"  

"Why"?  He looks at Levi "Huh what do you mean why"  he punches Eren in the stomach "Why are you going to such great lengths for a person you barely know it's in the past now why bother"? Eren gasps for air but manages to respond " because... Is it fair for bastards.... Like him to get.... away unpunished for.... hurting people "? 

Eren catches his breath " It's not revenge for you if that's why you're opposed more like retribution for sins I guess but either way he deserves what I'm going to do to him "  " what are you going to do to him Eren"?   "you know a little of this and a little of that" he laughs looking forward to the punishment "brat have you been tested for a multiple personality disorder"   "no why"?  Eren leans back and relaxes " Because you remind me of my friend Hange  batshit crazy one minute physco killer the next with a dash of the personality of a sociopath "

" Levi that wasn't very nice you shouldn't be mean to possible sociopaths " he smacks Eren on the shoulder" tch shitty brat you shouldn't tell me what I should and shouldn't do I'm older than you " Eren pokes his side and Levi smacks his finger away viciously" that's mean Levi and ageist,  just because you're a little bit older doesn't mean anything,  it's not like you're much better than me "that earns him another smack this time on his head" no one said anything about me being better you're the one that brought it up I'm not being ageist you're just being a idiot "

 Eren gets a look of mock hurt " I'm not a idiot" _damn did I upset the brat  "_ don't take it so seriously bright eyes you're  not a idiot" which makes Eren smile widely  "yeah idiots not the right word for it more like dense most of the time" Eren flops onto the floor "I'm so dead right now Levi you're just..."   "mean,  sarcastic,  have a shitty sense of humor"  "nope" Eren says "you're just in a league of your own" the brunette says while trying to hide the light pink blush that's dusting his cheeks 

 "thanks I guess " Levi gets up and goes to make a cup of coffee " I've changed my mind you can leave if you want just make sure to be careful around Yukio " Eren runs to his room and starts cleaning up and packs up " thanks Levi for taking care of me and warnings  me about him,  you're not so bad after all" Eren faces him and goes in for a kiss but Levi stops him "there is no way a dirty brat is kissing me" Eren smirks and kisses him "don't worry I brushed my teeth and used mouthwash"  Levi kisses back and is left out of breath "until some other time Levi"   "Tch whatever... Eren"  he leaves and calls a taxi and heads home. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kind of fluff between them will other get cuter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you your any people who read this first attempt at fanfiction. I hope to write more.Advice is appreciated please and thank you .I try to spell check the whole work so forgive any mistakes that I didn't correct .


End file.
